Titanium Girl
by Lady Santos
Summary: ::Movie-verse::Pos-Avengers::16 years::Sophie Potts: A girl with brown hair and blue eyes. she is smart, sarcastic and loves Rock. But again, anything that remembered of Anthony Edward Stark was a mere coincidence... Right? Read and Review the story about a daughter and the man she loved even not knowing he was her father. ARTISTS WANTED! Can Anyone make a Cover for this story?
1. Good Morning, Life

**Oh, Hi! This is me, Bia. i know it's some while since my last fic. it's because i am very busy right now to actually focus in ONLY writing, but i will do what i can.**

**well, to the fanfic i think! (lol)**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Iron Man, MARVEL does. I only own Sophie, some other characters and the plot...

* * *

I woke up groggily that day, the culprit being my alarm clock ringing on the nightstand. It read 6:30 A.M. I looked at the green numbers before sighing and finally deciding to get up.

My name is Sophie Potts. Yeah, you guessed right. My mom is Pepper Potts herself, the former secretary of Anthony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. The Iron Man himself.

I'm his number one fan! Come on, I have a shirt with that triangular shaped symbol; it's red and gold and I love it to pieces.

But moving on; I quickly bathed and put on a pair of jeans, a gray hooded jacket, and yeah, my glasses. Before you ask, I'm brunette and have blue eyes. I'm not exactly 'skinny' nor 'muscular,' but I have the right amount of weight on me.

I headed downstairs to find my mom and Uncle Rhodey at the table enjoying a batch of my mother's pancakes. Colonel James Rhodes was the closest thing to a paternal figure in my life, but I call him 'Uncle Rhodey' all the same. My mother says there is no chance of him being my father, so he's just Uncle to me.

I just picked up an apple and a cup of juice, and began to make my way towards the door.

"Hold on, Miss Potts," Uncle Rhodey called, grabbing me by my jacket's hood. He had this mannerism of calling me of my mother's old nickname that she had picked up during the time she worked with Tony Stark.

"You are going to sit down and eat like a human being," he said as he pulled me back to the table. I sat down at the table with a sigh and my mom put a healthy serving of breakfast in front of me.

I sighed; there was no chance of me catching the bus today... just like every other morning. I sometimes think that my mother and uncle Rhodey do it on purpose, just so that they get to take me to school.

Oh yeah, another little fact about me: I don't have a left hand. I had a car accident when i was really, _really_ young. I don't remember much but i do'nt like to touch on the subject neither; It's not that I don't know how to live without it, it just makes things a bit more difficult.

By the time I finally finished eating I asked "Can we go now?" and rubbed my jacket's sleeve across my mouth to sweep the remaining crumbs away from my lips.

Uncle Rhodey got up and guided me to the door. I opened it with ease and took my seat in his car. Oh boy, were Army Gifted Cars awesome! But back to my story; uncle Rhodey slid into the car, revved it up, and we were on our way in no time.

"So, Soph..." Uncle Rhodey began, "How's school?"

I shrugged, looking outside the window. "Well…" I began. It's wasn't that I didn't like school, but it was the fact that teachers always tried to teach me things I already knew! Physics is a good example of this; I had always been good at science.

I still don't know why, but I'm very, VERY, good at anything to do with science. Physics, Chemistry, Math, Biology... every single one turned out with an A+.

"I heard from your mom," Uncle stated again, dragging me out of my little dreamland, "that you have a crush on a boy at school."

Uncle Rhodey smiled that cynic smile of his, and for some reason, it made me smile back, along with the slight blush that came whenever I talked about him. "I-I umm... kind of have," I admitted.

"And can I know his name now or we are meeting him at your wedding?" The irony was killing me.

"His name is Christopher Barton," I delved. The second I said 'Barton,' Uncle Rhodey coughed hard. "You ok?" I asked, a bit worried

"Yeah, Yeah," he answered me with that dry kind voice. Something was up.

Fifteen minutes later, I finally stepped out my uncle's car and looked up: High School.

"Oh, and before I forget, uncle!" I turned suddenly towards him, just as he was leaving. "Can you let mom know we are going on a school trip today? I will come back a bit late."

"And to where are you teenagers are heading today?" he asked me with a mischievous grin.

I smiled back, my white teeth showing, "Stark Industries."

At this, he paled and practically flew into his car; the gray smoke from the exhaust being the only reminder that he was ever there.

* * *

**I really want to thank Mcrtrix for Beta reading this fanfic from now on.**


	2. Little Project of mine

As I walked into school, I received the same old glances. I had studied at this school for years, but people still stared at my left side. Can't they stop staring, or do I have to rub my stump in their faces shouting, "Here it is! Happy now?"

But instead, I just sighed and kept on walking to my locker. Grabbing the necessary books from it, I closed my locker and turned around to see none other than HIM.

Christopher Barton. Oh my god, was he handsome. Auburn hair and grey eyes; he was not tall, but built. And he had brains too. Playing Chess with him would be a challenge. I liked a challenge.

I say 'would' because we've never really talked to each other before.

He was smiling at a brunette. She was slender, green eyed. They were talking about something, but as hard as I tried, I could not figure it out. I sighed, again. Yes, I sigh a lot. Even more so when I know the boy I dream about doesn't give a damn about me.

On the other hand, there's a boy who does give damn about me. A Spanish boy named Marco; he's geeky like me, and is practically my fan. He follows me everywhere he possibly can. When we met, he followed me into the women's bathroom! True Story.

As I walked towards my first class, History, there was Marco, waiting for me as always. He jogged all the way from where he was over to me. He took my books from my hand and did what he did best - follow and listen. Not to mention ask, too.

"I think you already know we are heading to Stark Tower today," Marco stated as if going there was just a mundane activity and the simplest fieldtrip in the world.

If you are wondering if I said that to him, the answer is yes; of course I did! And the reply I got? "S.H.I.E.L.D. is cooler." We both laughed at that.

Classes passed like a blur in my eyes and white noise in my ears. I found myself sketching and calculating a few things for a project of mine; I was going to present it to Tony Stark today. I would make him proud, and show him that he couldn't despise my mom the way he did when she was pregnant.

But, above everything, I was showing him what I, Sophie Potts, could do. And one day, who knew? I could work for him, maybe even work with him.

After my classes was when we had lunch time. Since the school was using the Afternoon Schedule for our little visit, those who didn't want to go were free to go home. I ran to 'the Lab.' It's just an abandoned barn not far away from school. It was there that I spent most of my hours after school: listening music, working on projects, and just doing stuff.

Marco saw me running to my lab; probably because he ran after me to help. He never truly knew what I was working on, but he'd seen that lab at which I had worked many times. Marco was actually the one who showed me the abandoned barn years ago.

"You will make better use of this place than the insects," I remembered him saying.

The barn looked like any other abandoned barn - but only on the outside. Inside... inside things were totally different. We had high tech going on in there, most of it made by me - Marco helped some.

I ran into the metal automatic door, forehead first, forgetting totally about the password I had installed the night before. Quickly inserting the password - 7472648604475 - and getting in, I put my foot between the door and the wall while it was closing and waited for that Spaniard to hurry up.

He came 10 seconds later; Marco - skinny as hell and just as short - slid between the opening and I took my foot from out of the door. We ran together through the 500 meter corridor until we reached the lab. I inserted the password again and we repeated the same act as we had at the previous door. "I'm getting a password for you later, kay?" I commented after closing the automatic door.

He nodded and stated to put together what I needed "So, it's the big day," he said after a while, "are you sure about this?" He asked, putting all of the paperwork into my bag.

"Oh hell yes," I replied as I took out my little project. Damn, I was ready.

Marco looked at 'It' as if he was going to all way to hell, which reminded me of getting my Ipod, too.

"I'm not going to ask what the hell it is, but if you are thinking about your old project, forget about it. Even your mom said it was dangerous."

"'IT' is not my old project. Just an old part of it…revamped," I grinned sheepishly.

We ran back to school, the stuff we needed packed in a school bag. The Physics teacher was already in front of the bus, calling the students - what? Ten, twelve nerds, he called them.

"Sophie Potts?"

"Here, Mr. Collins!" I caught my breathe, and my breathing labored; running a good 1 mile with a big piece of metal hidden in my bag sure made me exhausted.

"Me too, Mr. Collins" Marco called behind me. The teacher nodded and entered the bus, the other following him.

Before I stepped onto the bus, I turned to Marco "Thanks, Marco," I said and we bumped our fists together a brotherly way. I mean, he beat his fist against my stump; it was our own way of greeting.


	3. Big day starts with 'S', S of Sophie

**Oh, Hey! I'm here for chapter three! And Oh Gosh, I never thought this fanfic would have so many hits!**

**I thank all those who faved, alerted and reviewed the last two chapters! Keep up this way guys! And I will grant you with more Sophie!**

**Fair and square right?**

**Oh the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor Iron Man. I just own my OCs and the plot.**

**P.S: sorry if Tony Stark gets OoC.**

* * *

Marco and I sat down together at the end of the bus. I was excited! Visiting Stark Tower - Stark Industries' base on New York plus Anthony Edward Stark's actual home - is not something you get to do everyday!

The trip itself was 15 minutes from our school to the Tower. Marco and I plugged our faces to the window and tried to see the end of the omnipotent building, but we couldn't. Mr. Collins called all students again as soon as the bus stopped, just to confirm no one had disappeared during the last fifteen minutes. You can ask "How? You all were inside a bus!" but hey, it is New York City we are talking about, you HAVE to be prepared for anything! 16 years ago, an entire race of aliens invaded!

As the group walked into the building, I took deep breathes. I was getting nervous; really nervous. What if Tony Stark didn't like my work? Or if he couldn't answer me? Or, or OR!

Marco must have noticed my discomfort because he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly. I smiled back at him. What? I'm not that grumpy, okay? I actually care a bit for those who are close to me.

One of the Mr. Stark secretaries greeted us at the front door (if you want to consider that a front door). Mr. Collins was in the back of our group and the woman in the front. I squinted my eyes to try see the mane of red hair that wasn't so far from me. Was Christopher here? How had I not seen him on the bus?

Well, those questions had to wait because the woman - who name wasn't relevant enough to be remembered - stopped and announced to the group: "And now, Mr. Stark himself will explain more about our installations."

'_Oh Hell_,' I thought. Marco had pulled me towards the edge of our little group when the lights went off. A typical show from Mr. Stark probably; but wee had no time for it. Marco pulled out his notebook from his bag while I set the equipment in my left arm.

OK, no more mysteries. I built a mechanic hand for me. No bid deal, huh? No, my dear, not when it was based on Iron Man technology and completed using SHIELD information, aside other things here and there.

Once the 'arm' was fully installed and all the systems ready, I hugged Marco and whispered in his ear, "thanks, Spaniard." He giggled and tapped my back. The lights came back on just as we returned to our former positions in the group. I used my bag to hide he arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you Anthony Edward Stark" a British accented voice said from nowhere, scaring us all, including me. What? I don't know everything about Tony Stark!

"Good Afternoon, kids" He said. I felt myself falling. I never thought in this life I would ACTUALLY hear his voice like that! But here I was. Tony was dressed in a nice black suit with a red and black tie. His hand were situated on his back and he wore his signature sunglasses, and oh! The smirk was there, too.

He started explaining about the ARC Reactor and its uses in Stark Tower, among other things. He joked often and paced around, multiple screens going on and off behind him.

"And this is how everything happened," Mr. Stark finished. "Any questions?" This was it. I was ready.

I raised my hand, my left hand. "I have something, Mr. Stark" I said, well, more like yelled, with a smile. "And I think you will be interested to know how I invaded both Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D Firewalls to make this beauty right here," I said as I moved the arm piece and walked in his direction. Stark took out his glasses and asked my name.

"Sophie, sir" I only said my first name. I figured that saying the Potts part of my name would surprise, if not scare, the Ironman.

"Well, Sophie, show me what you got," he said with the ever-present smirk on his face. Just now I noticed we have the same smirk, the same shade of blue eyes as well as the brown hair. Though, of course, his hair had some gray stands streaking it. This scared me for a moment, but I suppressed my feelings deep inside my guts so that I could continue.

"Mr. Stark and dear classmates," I said, taking Tony's place on the stage, "I present you a project I have been working on for a long time. My mother had forbidden me to keep with it, but this arm piece is all and enough." I turned to Marco and he, again with his notebook, hacked into the system and showed the calculations and inner parts, in the same way Mr. Stark had done " I don't have my left hand, Mr. Stark," I said, turning back to the man I had idolized.

"And would take years of physiotherapy to move a finger if I used a normal prosthesis, but this piece of backyard junk is highly adaptive." I moved all of my fingers, and even scratched my chin, all using the hand. Even if I had to appear as the omnipotent being in the room, I couldn't stop myself from being amazed with my own creation.

"And how have Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. helped?" Tony asked me, one arm crossed over his chest and the other holding his chin

"Mr. stark, all this was made possible by using your Iron Man suit and SHIELD archives about a 'Destroyer,'" I replied, as if that was the most common thing in the world. But then, I stopped. I stopped being the ironic girl and sighed for the first time in one hour. (My personal record) "All I want, Mr. Stark is-"

And then came an earsplitting 'BOOM.' Windows shattered and people began screaming.

The next moments passed in slow motion. I held out the armored arm and a yellow light came from it, hitting - or trying to hit - anything that came in my direction. I opened my eyes to see the Living Laser, and Tony ran to me and pulled me into him. As we ran, the hand protected me from whatever was attacking. Marco and the others were running to a safe place, but I never saw Christopher's hair among them.

Instead, He came to us and said "Mr. Stark, Sophie…err, we have to go. I have information that the Living Laser is trying to destroy the Tower."

I heard Tony asked who he was. "I'm Blackhawk, sir. You might know my mother, Natasha Romanoff."

Wait.

Since when was Christopher Barton the Black Widow's son?


	4. Adrenaline is good

**For those who did not read my note on chapter one, now this fanfic is beta read by Mcrtrix, Thank You!**

**and Thank you again all those who reviewed, fave, alerted. *super bear hug***

**and for future reference, Living Laser is Arthur Sparks. I will be using the_ "Ultimate Spider-Man Show" _version of him, so he is an ex-employee of Stark Industries who, after ana ccident, becomes the Living Laser and wants revenge against Tony.**

**well, that's all. To the chapter! *Batman's theme song***

* * *

The questions had to wait, mainly because the Living Laser was attacking all of us with every technological device in the tower: Everything!

"Black Hawk," Tony commanded, "Get the girl out of here; it's time of suit up." He threw me into Chris. I fell into Black Hawk's arms (I really tried to avoid the blush in my cheeks), but he protested.

"But, sir! I can help!" Tony wasn't paying attention to him anymore; instead, the Stark Industries' owner was calling for his armor using his pulse watch. Meanwhile, Black Hawk carried me bridal style (and again, I tried very hard not blush) out of the tower.

Once he deposited me on the sidewalk, Marco rushed to me to ask if I was alright. Obviously, the Spaniard was panicked. I assured him I was fine just in time to see Iron Man himself being thrown through the glass windows above us.

"JARVIS, remind me to never curse Butterfingers again," Tony commented as he regained his balance and flew off again. The Living Laser had controlled even the Iron man's personal computers, and all the energy from them was causing the villain to become inflated in both his power and size.

All Tony had to do was wait. The Living Laser was literally eating the energy from his technology, and once his stomach was full, the Iron Man would give him the final drink and explode the guy.

Easy huh? The catch was that Stark Tower was powered by an ARC reactor and it generates infinite energy! Someone had to force the Living Laser out the reactor for Tony to have a chance.

Of course, that someone had to be me; I ran off the second Christo-Black Hawk deviated his gaze from me. Not bothering to wait for the doors to open automatically, I shot it with my arm laser and kept running.

For the first time, I was glad Mr. Stark was egocentric and had put the ARC reactor in the main hall. It was humming like a crazy battery and green sparks from the Living Laser shot off as he consumed its power.

Putting the metal arm over my head for protection, I cautiously began to turn off the ARC reactor. As I observed the different switches, I realized that I didn't know what had to be turned off and on, so I switched what was already on to off.

It looked as if Iron Man had the same idea because he flew into the hall; his suit was damaged and covered in black dust. Tony was ready to shoot the reactor and explode it, but he stopped when saw me.

"What are you still doing here?" he yelled over the chaos, not to mention an ARC reactor that was ready to explode.

"Your job!" I yelled back and hit the final button. The whole reactor shut down and I could hear the other machines shutting down as well.

"NO!" the Living Laser came out of his humanoid form; he looked like a Martian, or a glowing alien. "I will not be defeated by a little girl!"

"No, you will be defeated by the Iron Man," I mocked and pointed to the red and gold suit above him. Tony did his job and used the chest pulsor to vanish the villain from his temporary existence.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I said, jumping around until I finally fainted.

I woke up outside the tower, groggy once again. I looked around to see what was happening. The paramedics were tending to people; the school bus had gone along with the students - and probably Christopher too - and I noticed my left arm was missing. I sighed and began to sit up.

Marco yelled my name and hurried to my side. "Sophie! You are OK! Thank God!" He hugged me.

"W-What happened?"

"You went into this adrenaline fueled state and helped Iron Man fight the Living Laser, but when the adrenaline wore off, you must've fainted because Tony Stark carried you out," he explained.

It was then that my brain finally realized that Tony Stark was as missing as my arm. "And where is the prototype?"

"Oh, he took it," the Spanish boy answered me. "Don't worry-" I had to cut him off. Don't worry? Anthony Edward Stark just took my project for himself! He'll probably just sell it and pretend he was the one who built the it!

At a time like this, I couldn't help but hate Tony Stark.

My thoughts were broken by a very familiar voice - my Mother's. She sounded worried; damn, she was probably going to drown me with her tears, not to mention scold me. Yeah...

I sighed and looked at my mom with a sheepish grin "Hey, mom."

"'Hey mom'? Is that all you have to say? Oh God, Sophie! When I saw the Tower being attacked, I couldn't think about anything but you! And where is your cell phone? I was trying to call you to see if you were alright!" Her babbling continued on for other two minutes. I love mom, I really do, but sometimes she can be kind of overprotective when it comes to me. I think it's her maternal instinct or something.

I sighed and Marco handed my things to me, and helped me put everything in my bag. "Hey, before I forget; Mr. Stark left his cell phone number and told me to tell you to call him as soon as possible," he told me and I nodded as a response.

Mom took me home after that. There I took a long bath to de-stress and put on some comfortable clothes. Once I was ready, I went to into the living room where my mom was waiting for me. "Come here, Soph," she said and I did as ordered.

I sat down on the sofa. "Look, mom; I am sorry for trying to be the hero today. I know it was a dumb idea, but... I couldn't just stand there and watch when I knew that I could do something to help," I commented looking down.

Mom hugged me and whispered, "I know, honey. You and your father have that in common. But please, try not to do something crazy again, kay?" I nodded and we broke apart.

Later, once I was in bed, I took my cell phone and dialed the number that Stark had given to Marco. I waited thirty seconds before I finally heard his voice.

_"Hello, this is Tony Stark. You're Sophie, right? I'm interested in your idea, girl. When you have time, come up to Stark Industries so we can talk more about it. Bye!"_

It turned out that it was only a recording, but it still meant that I had something to do tomorrow. Happy, I sank down under the blankets and slept.


	5. Rain, ACDC and Christopher Barton

**Hello!**

**I'm so happy! i have 1275 hits in this story!*-* **

**Another**** chapter for you all! I will try to update this fanfic on weekly basis, so wait for a new chapter until... July 14, kay?**

**oh, and please, review! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Iron man, AC/DC nor iPod. Marvel, AC/DC and Apple own them. **

**P.S: Can anyone make a drawing from Sophie? if you are interested, just PM me. **

* * *

I woke up early the next day, possibly even before my mother. I thought that was a bit weird, but it was probably the adrenaline of a new day. That and because it was a Saturday for God's sake!

Unfortunately, the sky through my window showed the sky to be more grey and unsightly than my high school slop. Every thought that ran through my head was: _"It is going to rain, what a wonderful thing."_ Getting ready to start the day, I got my umbrella and threw then into my bag along with some necessities for the day and a warm coat.

Now ready for a gloomy grey day, I took my cell phone from my nightstand and called my dear Spanish friend, knowing that he didn't like to be woken up early.

_"Pero qué diablos? Sophie Potts? Do you know what time it is?"_ He yelled on the other side of the line. I couldn't help but laugh. Marco used his first language when he was pissed and I loved to make him angry.

After a few seconds and he had calmed down, he continued. _"What do you want?"_

"Oh, Buenos Dias para usted tambíen, Marco," I greeted him with my shitty Spanish. Since he made no further comments, I proceeded. "Know that I, Sophie Potts, will have a meeting with Anthony Edward Stark this afternoon."

The next 30 seconds of the call were filled with his congratulations for me. When Marco finally shut up, I said, "Thank You, Marco. Could you meet me at the Central Park at.. I dunno... 10:30 A.M? We can have eat something and then go meet Stark."

_"Sure! I'll see ya there. So... Will that be all Miss Potts?"_

I wanted to punch him in the face in that moment, but I decided to play along instead. "Yes, that will be all Mister Lopez," I said, and hung up

I went downstairs, all the while thinking it was too quiet. When I reached the kitchen, I saw a mug filled with hot cocoa and attached to it was a note. Even before reading it, I knew it was from my mom.

_Sophie,_

_Good morning! I had to attend a last minute meeting with United Force__s_

_and will be gone for the weekend. Just don't do anything careless, please._

_ There are some leftovers in the fridge. I made his hot cocoa for you; hope you like it._

_With all the love of my heart,_

_Mom_

Remember what I said about maternal instinct? It's like my mom can read my mind or see the future! She knows I'm going to do something careless! This is freaky...

But, moving on, I drank the cocoa - which was great, I might add - and after watching the news a bit (Only to find out whether or not it was going to rain all day), I left to Central Park.

I lived far away from the downtown of New York, so I took a bus. In the meantime, I set AC/DC to play on my iPod. Everything seemed to be working out this Saturday. When I finally reached Central Park, it was nearly 9:45 A.M. The rain was heavy, but the Mesopotamians invented the umbrella for a reason, right?

"The rain is really heavy today, huh?"

I felt my spirit jumping out my body, traveling all way to Japan and shooting back into my body before I turned to see the voice's owner: Christopher Barton.

"Y-yeah, it is," I mumbled as I pressed the stop button on my iPod and mentally cursed my lack of social skills. The tension within me only grew stronger as he moved to my side. We were about the same height; he was maybe a half an inch taller than me.

"So..." I tried, running my hand through my hair and adjusting my glasses, "Black Hawk."

I thought he would display some uneasiness at my comment, but he seemed to be the epitome of emotionless. "Yeah. it's cliché, I know, but I had to honor them both," he said.

"Wait... both? You mean to say you are the son of Black Widow AND Hawkeye?" I turned to face him with a face of complete surprise, but he just he chuckled and nodded.

"So I take you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and came to arrest me for invading the more-secretive-than-CIA organization's software?"

"No!" he smiled, and that made my heart melt all the way down to my ovaries. "I mean, yes I am an agent, but no, I'm not here to arrest you, Miss Potts."

"Good," I said with a smile, "I want to get my driver's license before I'm arrested," I joked. Christopher laughed and we stood there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes like something out of one of those lame romantic movies.

From there, we walked towards a bench and took a seat. "And can I ask what you are doing here?" Christopher asked me.

"Waiting for a friend... Marco, I think you know him."

"The Spaniard who follows you around as if he is your shadow? Yes, I know him." That made me giggle. I do not giggle! It makes me sound like a cheerleader! And believe me, I hate cheerleaders! Regardless of my air headed giggle, we kept talking as steadily as the rain kept falling. I hardly even noticed the time pass. I was actually accomplishing a dream! Talking to Christopher Barton.

When Marco arrived, Christopher had already said his goodbyes, but I had stayed on the bench, listening to my dear Heavy Metal. I was so distracted that I hardly even noticed the tanned boy until he stole my glasses and put them on himself. I quickly stile them back from his face. I can't see two inches forward without my glasses, so it was hard not to notice if anyone tried to steal them.

"Hola, señorita" he greeted. Marco was wearing a brown coat, blue jeans and yellow shoes. I tried not comment on his shoes or his strange color choices, but often it was impossible. Today, through, I was in a good mood for sarcasm.

"So what are you planning, Soph?" he asked after some time.

"Me? maybe some hot dogs, then a walk to Stark Tower." I sighed before I continued, "I have a feeling that we are going to do something big there, Marco."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, Marco Lopez. You thought I wasn't going to drag you into this? Not while my name is Sophie Potts, babe." I threw my left arm over his shoulder as I pinched his cheek. "Now, Come on! We have a lot of things to do!"

And then, after a round of hot dogs - Marco ate three of them; I don't know how - we got on another bus for Stark Tower. Marco carried my stuff all the time and when we left the transport, he even handled my umbrella for me. Such a gentleman, no?

"Good Morning," I greeted the receptionist. The entrance hall was still destroyed and dirty, but for the most part it had been re-built, including the doors I exploded. "I have a meeting with Mr. Stark," I told her.

"Sorry," she said. "Mr. Stark doesn't receive anybody without an appointment. Do You-"

I interrupted her. "Tony Stark himself spoke to me yesterday and said to come anytime. So, if you value your job, I suggest that you let both of us go up there and talk to him."

_"Hey,"_ Suddenly, Tony's voice echoed from the table before us, _"Let them in. She's right; I invited them both yesterday."_

"Thanks." I said, unsure if he could see us.

_"Second elevator, girl; it's an express to my level. And don't mess with anything, kay?"_ He answered a bit harshly, as to be expected from Tony Stark.  
I took a deep breath as Marco and I took our first steps towards Tony Stark's office.


	6. Why and MORE ACDC

_**Hello!*hiding behing the couch* Please don't kill me! I know i said i was uploading the new chapter July 14 and NOT July 31, but please! i have my own motives!**_

_**Oh well, i will answer the reviews now:**_

_**1) There'll be Pepperony, later...**_

_**2)No, Tony doesn't know Sophie is his daughter yet**_

_**That all the importants questions. To the chapter! *-***_

* * *

The elevator stopped on the last level of Stark Tower and Marco and Sophie couldn't help but feel important; Sophie was probably going to explode with

anticipation at any moment. _"I'm going to be on the same floor that the Hulk smashed a God on!"_ She thought.

Marco had to pinch the girl back to reality as Tony Stark finally made his way into the room; he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black "Judas's Priest" shirt. He nonchalantly made his way towards the bar.

"Good... Afternoon, lads," He said, looking unsure of what to say; hell he didn't even know what time it was. "I assume you guys don't drink," he muttered, pouring himself a shot of Scotch.

"Mr. Stark..." Sophie began.

"Mr. Stark died decades ago," He interrupted, looking pensively into his glass, "call me Tony." He smiled somewhat awkwardly and cleared his throat, motioning for Sophie to continue while simultaneously pouring another shot of scotch into his glass. By the looks of it, he was going to need another.

"I assume you studied my prototype when you stole it," Sophie stated. Tony nodded, and she took that as permission to continue. "But first, a question or two. Why are we talking and why have you 'called' us here?" Sophie quoted with her fingers.

"First, sit down somewhere! You two standing around here won't solve anything!" He pointed the big black couch and the teenage duo sat down. "Good, now your questions are easy to answer: I know your project, but I also wonder what are your true intentions for that…thing are."

"And what would they be?" Marco asked; even he was clueless on that one.

"I want you to make a suit for me," Sophie crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you, Tony Stark, are the only one who can help me. You have the materials and I have the idea."

Tony didn't look convinced; if anything, he looked a little bored. "A suit?" He asked almost mockingly. "Almost all people who have had their hands on an Iron Man suit have ended up dead, crazy and or evil, and you want me to make you one? I assume you're thinking about turning out as the first one since you're already crazy and the third one seems out of question," he quipped. Sophie couldn't help but surrender a chuckle.

"No, Mr. Star- Tony, I have no intentions of dying." she got up and approached the fifty-or-something man, blue eyes meeting brown ones "You can sell the technology I designed to medical institutes and they can revolutionize medical care with a highly adaptive prosthetic, all thanks to you. You don't even need to put my name on it. All I want is a suit."

Tony stopped his third glass, which was halfway to his mouth and thought for a moment. "You help me to change the world and I help you to build a suit," he murmured, but Sophie heard and nodded to his affirmation. "And I ask you again: why?"

'Because I want to prove my mom that I'm capable and I want to prove to you she's not someone you can throw away like a bag of donuts,' Sophie wanted to yell; but she couldn't, otherwise she would give everything away. Tony couldn't even dream about her being Pepper's daughter, so instead, the girl said. "Because I want to prove myself worth; I'm more than a crippled teenage girl."

"Proving yourself capable..." Tony stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking. "Works for me. Take off your coat, girl. We start today."

"You mean you accept?" The brunette asked, not actually waiting for an answer. Marco came from behind her slipped the coat Sophie's shoulders, still wet from the pouring rain outside. Tony guided them through his apartment, if where he lived could be called that. The inventor showed everything, from kitchen to dorms - which, Sophie noted, were all vacant - as they walked into his personal lab.

"And here is where the magic is done, lady and Gentleman." He made no effort to contain his ego when he heard the 'wow's. " You are working here from now on, and please don't touch my suits unless I tell you, lads," He added when he saw Marco tapping on the armory's glass. The boy quickly retreated his skinny finger.

"You are free to move around the house, just don't go to my room and please, don't hack into JARVIS."

"What? It's impossible to hack into a person, genius!" The Spaniard snorted. Sophie face palmed in frustration.

She didn't really know what or who Stark was talking about, but it was clear that Marco had just said a stupid thing. "He's my best friend. Correction: my only friend," Stark said somewhat sadly.

"JARV, you there?" Tony called to nowhere in special, springing Sophie out of her thoughts. In less than a second later, another voice, a British one answered.

"Sir, for you, always." It came from nowhere as well, causing to Sophie jump out her skin and hug the nearest person to her. In the case, it was none other than Tony Stark.

"I know you love me, girl, but please, not until you're eighteen," the brown haired man joked. The equally brown haired girl peeled herself off him, only slightly perturbed by his comment. "Anything you need, ask JARVIS, I'll be... somewhere, don't touch the armors, don't drink my scotch, don't throw parties and don't have sex before majority. JARV, these are... Sophie and Marcus-"

"The name is Marco, sir, Marco Lopez," the tanned boy interrupted

"... Put some Mark II and III out for them, that can give the kids a base for start," Tony added, acting as if he was never interrupted.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" the girl beside him whispered, her blue eyes glued to the floor and her arms crossed on her chest.

Tony stopped his thoughts at hearing those words, he blinked some times before speaking. "Did you say something, Sophie? I think heard you say something."

"Oh, Nothing!" Sophie quickly stated. She'd let her tongue slip, and that was a cruel mistake. "Just... just asked if you had some music," she recovered.

"Like AC/DC?"

"Sure do."

"Good, JAV, also shuffle my playlist. AC/DC, Judas's, you know."

"Yes, sir. I am already selecting your favorite songs," the A.I said calmly. With nothing else to say, Tony left.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Tony came back to the workshop; he'd asked JARVIS to not announce his presence. He wanted to watch those teenagers closely, especially Sophie. She had the right age, blue eyes, brown hair...and that sentence. Tony heard it, even if she had said it was nothing, the girl was hiding something, that much was for certain. Shrugging it out of his mind, Tony leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a hand at his chin he watched the brunette work.

She was happily singing '_Thunderstruck_.' It played through all workshop and she was even playing an air guitar. Then Tony really noticed her stump for the first time; she not only missed her left hand but also half of her arm. Little remained of her Ulna and Radius. He also noticed she hadn't asked for her 'arm' back to help her to construct her armor. This and that Marco was pulling her back to the blue panels that showed calculations, mostly from Tony's own projects, but some were adapted for her.

Sophie was a intelligent girl, Tony saw that, but there was something the genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist was not seeing. Something was not lining up right. He turned from the doorway and left the couple working alone.

"JARVIS?" he called when back to the lounge room, making full use of his spectacular view that overlooked New York City

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Show me the file on Sophie. I think it's among the other files for the school's little excursion of yesterday."

"File not found, sir. Looks like Miss Sophie deleted her information from the bank."

"And from Government?"

"It's blocked, sir," the AI informed him, hesitating slightly, "even for me," he added finally.

"The girl can't be that good... who blocked her files?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

**Review! See ya!**


	7. Bond Time part one

**Ok, people! Here is Chapter Seven 'Bond Time part one'(Yeah, got too big and i had to divide it). Hope you like it! Again it will be in third Person mode because Tony is hard to write in first person, but i promise next chapter we're back to Sophie head. that is... if you guys want to, just review or PM me saying if you want the story to be in third person or not. if yes, I'll re-write the first chapters in third person. if not, i gonna follow my plans.**

**Another thing is the Pepperony thingo everyone is asking about. I said before and I'll say it again: There will be Pepperony!Romance, but for now, you guys get some Pepperony!Angst cos' they are divorcied and Sophie doesn't even know about Tony being her daddy. So keep calm (And feel the Aster...XD)**

**So, From now on i'll be replying reviews trough here, let's start!**

**Arid and Guest 2:** _I think I answered your question with the note above_

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx:** _Thank you for your appreciation! And Sophie says thanks too_

**X-PoisonCherry-X; JKWolf; Mariangeles:**_ Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!_

**Guest 1: **_Neither does Tony!_

**LOL:** _ I think the last chapters answered your questions_

**So, I think this is all,**

**Lady Santos of Midgard.(LOLOL)**

**Ok, people! Here is Chapter Seven 'Bond Time part one'(Yeah, got too big and i had to divide it). Hope you like it! Again it will be in third Person mode because Tony is hard to write in first person, but i promise next chapter we're back to Sophie head. that is... if you guys want to, just review or PM me saying if you want the story to be in third person or not. if yes, I'll re-write the first chapters in third person. if not, i gonna follow my plans.**

**Another thing is the Pepperony thingo everyone is asking about. I said before and I'll say it again: There will be Pepperony!Romance, but for now, you guys get some Pepperony!Angst cos' they are divorcied and Sophie doesn't even know about Tony being her daddy. So keep calm (And feel the Aster...XD)**

**So, From now on i'll be replying reviews trough here, let's start!**

**Arid and Guest 2:** _I think I answered your question with the note above_

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx:** _Thank you for your appreciation! And Sophie says thanks too_

**X-PoisonCherry-X; JKWolf; Mariangeles:**_ Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!_

**Guest 1: **_Neither does Tony!_

**LOL:** _ I think the last chapters answered your questions_

**So, I think this is all,**

**Lady Santos of Midgard.(LOLOL)**

* * *

"What interest does SHIELD have in Sophie?" Stark asked himself, not actually expecting JARVIS or anyone else to have an answer for him.

"That, Mr. Stark, I may be able to answer for you," came an unexpected turned towards the elevator doors, from where the voice came. it was thick, old and familiar, but instead of bringing comfort, the familiarity of this voice made Tony feel on edge.

"Oh, Colonel Nicholas J. Fury. if I knew I was receiving so many people today, I would have cleaned the house, y'know," Tony said, somewhat unsurprised. To see the Director standing there, wearing the same clothes as he did when they first met and appearing not to have aged a single day was unnerving, but not unexpected. Nick Fury seemed to have a habit for showing up whenever someone said 'SHIELD'.

Fury chuckled once and, settling his hands across his back, continued,"You let two sixteen year olds into your Tower - not to mention your lab - and you know nothing about them?! I'm surprised, Mr. Stark."

"And I figured it out you know..." The inventor said, once again making his way towards his bar and to his drinks - this time a 22 year old bottle of Vodka. He bother to ask Fury if he wanted some. _"He never drinks on duty"_, he had thought.

"Oh I know," the black one-eyed man said, smiling. "Agent Barton, please, hand me the files containing information about Sophie and Marco," he said as he turned his back.

"Clint? Still working for the crazy pirate, are we?!" Tony jested; he hadn't seen Hawkeye for a very long, long time.

He would have welcomed the reunion, except for the fact it wasn't the_ Barton_ he was hoping for.

"Here it is, sir," Black Hawk said, making his way into Tony's sight and receiving a hair-to-toe look from the inventor. Christopher wore his 'work suit'; it looked almost like Clint's clothes from the time he was hypnotized by Loki, but the belt, fingerless gloves and the SHIELD symbol on his shoulders were blood red.

"So, Black Hawk, right? I think we met yesterday during the Living Laser thing. I didn't know you also did paperwork; seems more like your mom's job, y'know, when she is not trying to murder anyone, including me..." and Stark stopped babbling, as the files were open in Fury's hands.

"Name: Marco Lopez; age: 16; birth City: Madrid; current city: New York; adopted by a Spanish couple at age six and came to New York four years later; interested in Nuclear Physics and UFC; and, as Agent Barton describes him: Oblivious, kind-hearted, easy to fool and a great friend of everyone..."

"Ok, The Spaniard is a good kid, I get it. and her, what about Sophie?" Tony tired to not sound too desperate, but he failed greatly.

"Oh, I see Anthony Stark is intrigued by something. Why is that, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

"It's because she... I think Sophie is _Hers_, Fury." And Nick Fury knew exactly of who Stark was thinking of. He was talking about Pepper Potts; the inventor never said her name again after...it happened. Even the mention an allergy to strawberries was tough; thinking about his ex-wife was damn close to the hardest thing that he'd ever done, and he did it on a regular basis. Fury 'hmmm'ed and Tony took this as a motion to continue.

"She's got the right age, blue eyes, _Her_ nose, my height, and when she was singing back in the lab, it was like I could hear _Her_ voice singing 'Thunderstruck.'" The quick thought of Pepper singing AC/DC on a karaoke show made him grin for a second, before he grimaced and took another drink of his Vodka; the bottle was already half empty.

Stark had gone through these alcoholic habits even before he was Iron Man; maybe it started around the time Howard died. But since Pepper left him, it became the norm to see Stark drinking himself to sleep, alone at his Tower. Fury once tried to make the genius see reason and go to some psychologist or to rehabilitation, but he was talking about Tony Stark. though, there was thing Fury could clearly see: even if Tony tried to say he was angry at Pepper for leaving him, the Director knew he missed his wife, so much that Stark had never slept with any other woman since they divorced.

"Well, there are millions of girls like that, Stark. Blue eyes and brown are all over the world and maybe even on other planets! If you want so much to know who she is, ask. It doesn't hurt to have more social contact than you get calling someone to clean your house and delivering pizza"

Nick Fury turned to go, leaving both files at the bar stand and followed by - as Tony had nicknamed him - Hawkie as if the Director was his owner and he a lost puppy. "Oh, and Mr. Stark," Christopher suddenly spoke, "Ask yourself her true intentions with that suit, Kay? I would hate you and myself if something happens."

"And what are you to her, kiddo?"

"Her protector."

That sent Tony into thought, but he quickly recovered, yelling,"Wait! You never answered my first question!" But Fury and Black Hawk were already gone. Tony saw the files and went to pick them up to read, but Fury came back - with a very mischievous smirk - and collected them.

* * *

"His birthday is next week," Sophie spoke suddenly as she and Marco worked on the right boots from her suit. it probably passed 22 hours when they started, since they had to adapt everything to Sophie's size and body, and, if it weren't for Butterfingers, they could be starting the left boot. The Rock rampage also stopped for a long time, now the only sound echoing in the lab was the steady exhale of their breathing and the sandpiper.

"Who's?" Marco spanish boy had stopped working for a long time, only appreciating Sophie work and drinking some from Stark's coffee - like a good fanboy.

"Tony's birth is next friday" the brunette replied, her eyes glued in the machinery - and occasionally shouting to Butterfingers to move around. "But he doesn't throw parties for it anymore." She sighed. Marco could say she yawned, but Sophie would always deny she was sleepy, 'For the sake of the Work'.

"Heard someone say my glorious name?!" Tony smiled as he stepped into his lab/workshop/mess, surprising both teenagers; he had switched his shirt for a plain brown one and brought a strawberry milkshake.

"Oh,um, yeah. Hi," Sophie caught herself from her hilarious expression in one second. "So, is that for me, Tony?" she deactivated the sandpiper and got up from the worktable to stand before Stark's smiling face. The billionaire nodded and delivered the milkshake to her.

"Tony..." Sophie started. Stark hoped she said "_i am allergic to strawberries"_ or something between those lines, bus instead, the words that left her lips were "How did you know i love strawberries?!"

Stark tried not show his defeated expression, so he said "I didn't. but every girl i know does..."

_"Except for Her..."_ he added in thought.

"Sophie took the milkshake from his hand and began to drink. "What The hell?! It's horrible!" She instantly threw it towards the garbage can and retched. "It tastes like rotten eggs!"

Marco snorted. "It's a freaking strawberry milkshake and still you can't do it right! man..." the snorting turned into laughing, only stopped when the brunette punched his shoulder. Tony feigned hurt with a pained expression.

"Look, kids, you ask me about quantum theory and I'll say it backwards for you if you want, but cooking was never my thing," Tonysaid, going to sit down at the worktable, crossing his arms across his chest and inspecting their progress. "And I see you are ready for some flight lessons, girl," he remarked.

"Some What?! I-I can't just..."

"Oh you can, just a few classes and you'll be up in the air and moving as fast as the War Machine!"

Sophie looked scared by the idea, but she was undoubtedly happy. She sat back on her previous chair and turned the Sandpiper on to finish her work, yawning a third time. "Oh No, Time out, señorita." Marco turned all the equipment off again and looked to her mockingly. Stark stood aside, smirking at the whole situation, "Enough for today, Soph. It's past 22 and I know how grumpy you get when you don't sleep right," Marco said, attempting to convince her.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the comment. "He's right, girl," Tony added to the spanish boy's argument. "I mean, I get grumpy when I don't sleep too, but you have your whole life to waste awake _for some other reason_ than a suit," Tony interjected, all the while grinning at the disgusted expression on the tanned boy's face.

* * *

In the end, Sophie agreed on sleeping at the Stark Tower (_"You live 40 minutes away, it's raining and your mom's gonna kill me if you take a bus at this hour!"_ Marco, of course was behind this.). Though the Spaniard said he couldn't stay or be there next day because of a family reunion God knew where.

Tony closed the lab for the night with Sophie in his arms. She had insisted in working a bit more, but ended up passing out on her boot. He could have very well left her in one of the spare rooms, but something inside him told to let the brunette sleep in his own bedroom. He never used it, anyways.

The inventor shifted the girl on his arms to put back the blankets covering his bed - chuckling a bit as Sophie unconsciously brought her knees up to her chest and grabbed the pillow as if her life depended on it. Tony slowly removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand, and after a pause of thought, he bent down to brush a stray lock of brown hair out of her eyes. Then, he pulled the blankets over her shoulders. The lights were left on a dimmed setting, and after one last look, Tony left his room and made the way to his bar. Same old Tony.

Just then it hit the ex-playboy what he had done. "JARVIS? did you record what happened back there?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you wish to delete?" the A.I replied with an unexpected hint of sadness.

"No, No. hum... save it up on my personal folder."

"Saving complete, Sir," JARVIS said after a few seconds. "Sir, If I may, I think you are paranoid about the possibility of Miss Sophie being your daughter. If you wish to stop guessing and expose the truth, I can perform a DNA test for you."

"With what material, JARV?" His blood would be easy to find, he kept a bank of it in the infirmary, but Sophie's DNA would be harder. She hadn't cut herself, bruised herself... the only thing she actually did was drink the milkshake and plan her suit.

"JARVIS, You are a genius!" Tony exclaimed happily as he jogged back to the lab.

"Thank You, Sir, though it is due to the intelligence that was given to me by you." Stark completely ignored the possible compliment from the A.I.

"The milkshake! She drank the milkshake; her saliva is on it!" He took the milkshake-filled plastic cup from the garbage can. "JARVIS, run a DNA test; seek compatibility with my blood and the girl's saliva."

"Yes, Sir."

That was the first night in sixteen years that Anthony Stark hadn't drank enough to fall asleep on the couch.


	8. Bond Time part Two

**Hi! *hides herself in Loki's cape***

**Ok, I know I am hyper late, I know I said last chapter that this one was going to be back in Sophie's POV, but guess what: I Do what I want! *shot***

**Seriously now, Thank you for the patience, Know that I have not been idle. I have written the most important (or at least one of the most) important chapter on this fic, and also a Loki Fic (Life the Life – Or Death and All Its Friends) and a Rise of The Guardians fanfic (A Song of All Hallows Eve).**

* * *

The sun peaked in through the window's curtains, beams of light slowly making their way across Sophie's face. The brunette opened her blue eyes cautiously; "_where the hell am I?"_ It took her a moment to remember that she was at Stark Towers and what transpired the day before. She found her glasses on the night stand and took a look around the room she had fallen asleep in; Sophie didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, a very comfortable bed. The room was sophisticated and clean – It was Tony's room

Sophie bolted to a sitting position when she realized that; quickly checking if she had her clothes on – which she did, expect for the shoes -, the girl allowed herself to relax a bit. But her cell phone buzzed inside her jeans' pockets, at first she thought it was her mom, if she had come back home earlier then she thought, however, the message was:

"_Good Morning, Soph_

_I know you're awake, so get up from wherever you were sleep and work!_

_Best Regards, Marco"_

Choosing to ignore how Marco knew she was already awake, Sophie got up and put her shoes on. "Good Morning, Miss Sophie. The weather from yester had subsided; I personally chose to greet now, for not surprise you with, as Mr. Stark calls it, my 'usual fanfare and morning routine'" the omniscient voice of Jarvis came from the ceiling, slightly startling Sophie, but nothing much. The girl walked up to the window and pulled the curtains, revealing the bright sunlight coming from outside, she smiled and asked Jarvis "Hm, Jarv… Where is Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is at the kitchen. It is two levels down, turn at the first right hallway, Miss Sophie." The brunette thanked the A.I and headed to the kitchen, following his instructions. Sophie found Tony indeed in the kitchen and brewing his coffee, _"Who knew He drinks something other than booze?"_ she thought. Tony turned to her, not sure what exactly he was supposed to say. "Morning'," he greeted uncomfortably.

Sophie smiled, and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Tony sighed and looked out the window. "Storm's nearly cleared up." He murmured "I know that" She said back and Tony's internally scowled, so he tried something different "You should probably call your mother." He paused for a second, realizing that he was giving away how much he knew about Sophie. "Your parents, I mean. I wouldn't want them to worry." Tony himself would be worried if his kids disappeared and give no news about her situation. _"Pepper's probably going bald with this girl"_ Tony mussed in his mind.

"Oh, I called my uncle earlier, my family traveled to D.C this weekend" the blue-eyed girl said instead. Sophie hadn't called her Uncle Rhodey or her mom, but if things were going as planned, Marco probably sent a message using her phone number saying that everything was fine, and that she hasn't exploded the oven again.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Sophie barely knew this man, yet she was the one she had idolized since she was a small kid. And here she was, frozen and without a thing to say, "I err - I guess I'll get back to work," Sophie said, ducking out of the kitchen and towards the lab. Tony had absolutely no idea of how start conversations without involving drinks or science or both.

He scratched his head. "So this is the kid who's supposed to be me and Pepper's spawn, huh? She got the looks and the brain, and also my awkwardness when addressing to people" He searched his scattered brain for something, anything to do. What's a father-like thing to do? He wondered, but the memories of his childhood didn't help a single bit; Howard Stark has not been the best father on the universe (Maybe losing only to big old' Odin, Tony commented with his thoughts).

He settled on making breakfast. Or, at least having Jarvis make breakfast – last omelet he had done didn't look like an omelet -, and serving it to Sophie "Jarvis!" He called.

"Yes, Mister Stark?"

"What ingredients do we have? Whatever it is, Make it a breakfast and make it for two."

"So I take it you won't be indulging in your morning shot?" Jarvis sounded… hopeful and for that Tony smiled hollowly. "It's time to make some changes, Jarvis," he said pensively.  
If the AI had an opinion, he kept it to himself, and went straight to work on creating a meal for the two. Seriously, Tony needed to upgrade Jarvis at some point; working for him for almost all Tony's life made the virtual, omnipresent butler a bit too sassy and emotional.

Once finished, Stark picked up the two plates after finishing his coffee, and moved down towards the lab. He stopped outside the glass door, and stared in for a minute, smiling to himself. Sophie was working hard; she tucked away a loose strand from out from her eyes and wiped a bead of sweat from off her brow. She seemed to be concentrating; working with one hand as she tried to manufacture a prototype of a chest-plate from the scratch must be hard. Tony opened the door as noisily Sophie didn't look up until the said inventor had moved away the project she was working on and plopped a hot cake of pancakes in front of her, now she looked angry, _"And so Pepper-ish…"_

"Don't give me that look! Leave the endless hours of starvation and sleep-deprivation to old guys like me! You eat now, young lady." Damn, he was good at scowling; it was in the blood, he thought, as Sophie struggled to bite a Whole pancake at once. "Eh, what're you thinking you're doing?!"

Sophie lifted up her stump, as if she was saying 'Can't cut it' and gave a look that could make the Black Widow wince. He winced too, internally, and as the good gentleman-slash-probable-father He was, he sat his own plate on the table and cut her pancakes in two. "There it is, all good; Sorry for it, kiddo." Sophie shrugged and murmured thanks before going back to her pancakes.

Stark sat besides her, eating his pancakes; the uneasy and thick silence was back. Tony wasn't sure what to say next. He slowly chewed his pancake and mulled over what to say next. "Is school good, kid?" He nearly cringed as he said it; had he gotten that old that he'd lost all ability to communicate with other people? She was a woman, sure, but not old enough to seduce, and even if she were he would have NO interest in that whatsoever. He hated to admit it, but Nick Fury was right about his situation.

"It's fucking boring, I've already said to my mom I'm ready to college, but she insists that I have to finish High School as any other normal kid."

"In your age, I was saying goodbye to M.I.T." Tony commented plainly as she figured Pepper's face when Sophie said she was going to M.I.T; Tony chewed his lip along with the pancake as he tried to not laugh. Oh, irony.

Another creepy silence initiated between them, but didn't last long once Sophie commented "I'm trying to figure out a way to put this," She motioned her breasts with the fork "along with power source into the chest-plate." She sighed and ate her pancakes. Just then Tony remembered about the 'flying classes' she had promised Sophie the night before; And he was going to father he never had and keep his promise.

"Think 'bout tha' later, kid." He gulped the final bite "I'm gonna teach you how to operate the thing, or you thought all you had to do was make the armor?" And seeing Sophie had finished her meal, he took both plates back to the kitchen "Did a good job, Jarv?"

"Unbelievably as it is, Yes sir, you did well"

Sophie jumped in excitement as soon as Stark left the workshop. _"Take that common sense!" _If it wasn't so terrible, she'd do 'The Dance' like those guys from a movie.

She gathered all the work she had done over the previous day, testing bit by bit, but only now she notice: She had two arms missing! One because she forgot to craft. "Great!" and a plus! The boots had gone missing as well.

"What's great?"

Tony came back "I don't have repulsors!" She yelled, but clearly frustrated with herself.

"Don't worry, citizen!" She jumped in front of her, doing his best 'Captain America' pose and voice "I'm here to help!" He moved onwards in the workshop, Sophie – clueless to his small plan – followed.

"Ok, Jarvis. Deploy" The brunette didn't have enough time ask about that, because the boots flew to her feet and clicked in. "Extend your arms" Stark called from where he was, exemplifying what he ordered.

Sophie copied his movements and both arms deployed from the walls; one clicked in as the boots, but the left one fitted right in her stump.

"My prototype!" Sophie amazed "Nope. These ones I made myself. And by the way…" Stark headed in her direction with a thing on his hands and attached to a circular space on her left arm-gear

An ARC reactor.

"I figured," Tony mumbled "That since the thing on my chest is my 'terrible privilege' – my weakness and major strength in one strike – I thought to put yours in your prosthetic."

"'My terrible privilege'" Sophie whispered, looking feet and hands, curling all fingers; all functioning.

"Thanks, Tony".


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys!**

**I've received some feedback on my last saying my english was bad so I'll tell you guys this one last time: I'm not an english-speaker, I'm a fourteen years old brazilian girl with a big interest in fanfction. I, through, have a beta-reader - Mctrix - but I was so anxious to post that damnable chapter that I forgot to send it to her.**

**so I beg your pardon and in some days You will receive a new chapter that is actually the replacement of the last one. Both last chpater and this note will vanish on the same day.**

**Thank you for your atention,**

**Lady Santos.**

**P.S: I got a poll about this fic on my profile, would be glad if anyone voted!**


End file.
